the_clone_factory_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clone Factory Roblox Wikia
Welcome to the The Clone Factory Roblox Wikia The Clone Factory on Roblox is a game by IAmTheRolo, who was very well famous from his other games before creating this one. In the game the goal is to over power servers filled with wild clones and enemy players! However to accomplish this your clones will need better Weapons and Perks then what you start with. To buy this equipment you will need to upgrade your tycoon and buy Phasers, Extractors, etc... as they get you Cash over time. Getting your factory started!I AM THE ROLO PLEASE UPDATE THE GAME!!! This Wikia is all about how to get started in the game! To begin you will need to find a vacant Tycoon. Press the button you see at the top of your screen labeled "Find Vacant Tycoon." Once you find one you can begin creating your very own cloning empire! To get started you will need to get a stable cash flow. As you may have noticed the your factory will automatically begin spawning clones of your character with the starter weapon (A sword called Riptide). However you often cannot rely on this as a stable cash flow because your clones are not yet equipped enough to take on experienced players and wild clones. So to begin getting stable cash flow the first thing you will want for your tycoon is a Phaser, in the game there are many but considering that you just started you will not be able to afford most of them. The first Phaser you should get for your factory is the "Ruby Phaser 1". It should be free and add 5 cash every number of seconds determined on your rate. Your rate is the amount of secounds before you get payed. You can lower your rate by buying a Extractor which will lower your rate by one-five seconds depending on how many you have. After that you should continue buying the Ruby Phasers until you have enough to buy your first extractor which as I said will lower the amount of time before you get payed by a second. Afterwards you may want to buy the last of the ruby Phasers. Once you have gotten them all continue the pattern with Sapphire Phasers then buy the mine for 1000 Cash. After buying the mine and entering it you will see a room several Phasers and a Liquidator on one side and a odd hallway on the other that does not really fit in with the rest of the room. Upon walking through the hallway at the end you will see a room with conveyor belts that feed into a odd machine. At the side near the back of the strange contraption you will see a pile of boxes. If you feed those boxes into the machine you will gain Cash. If you feed a golden box into the machine which looks like a yellow box with yellow sparkles you will gain 10,000 cash and will be awarded a badge made by the creator of the game. To pick up the boxes if you look by the pile of boxes you will see a partially transparent blue part, when you walk into the part your character will get a tool. to use it equip the tool and click a box, your character will pick it up after you click it. From there you can carry it to the machine and drop it on the Conveyor belt. The Conveyor belt will then carry the box into the machine and you will be awarded the Cash. Inside the room you will also see Amethyst Phasers which will also raise your Cash per Rate.(Warning your character will die if you jump into the machine.) When running back and forth to the boxes and machine players often get bored. If you look along the side you will see that you have the option to hire employees. When you hire one they will walk to the box pile, pick up a box then walk back to the machine and drop it so you do not have to make the trip your self. If you push the Employee into the conveyor belt, they will just drop there box and teleport to the side of the machine. After you buy the remaining Phasers, Extractors, and what ever you decided to buy such as Weapons and Perks for your clones it is time to buy the most expensive item in your factory, the Liquidator. The Liquidator is a large machine that adds massive cash to your Cash to your Cash per Rate, which makes it well worth the amount of money it cost. Now that you are well acquainted with your factory good luck on becoming a legendary player and taking over the Leader boards. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse